Lance Strongbow/Gallery
Images of Lance Strongbow from Tangled: The Series. Concept Art Lance Strongbow concept 1.jpg Lance Strongbow concept 2.jpg Lance Strongbow concept 3.jpg Lance Strongbow concept 4.jpg Lance Strongbow concept 5.jpg Lance Wanted Poster Tom Caulfield.jpeg Lance storyboard Tom Caulfield.jpeg Lance storyboard 2 Tom Caulfield.jpeg The Return of Quaid concept 1.png The Return of Quaid concept 2.png The Return of Quaid storyboards 1.png The Return of Quaid storyboards 4.png Freebird concept 1.png|Bird form concept Screenshots Season One The Return of Strongbow 8.png The Return of Strongbow 1.jpg The Return of Strongbow 2.jpg Pascal's Story - Lance 00.jpg Pascal's Story - Lance 02.jpg Pascal's Story - Lance 03.jpg Pascal's Story - Lance.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 41.png Big Brothers of Corona (7).jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-5.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-7.png Big Brothers of Corona (5).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 54.png|Lance and Red Big Brothers of Corona 57.png Big Brothers of Corona 59.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-17.png Big Brothers of Corona (3).jpg Big Brothers of Corona 64.png Big Brothers of Corona 76.png Big Brothers of Corona 33.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-9.png Eugene and Lance - Big Brothers of Corona.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 39.jpg The Way of the Willow 25.jpg The Way of the Willow 23.png The Way of the Willow 33.jpg The-Way-of-the-Willow-15.png Queen for a Day 59.jpg Queen for a Day 18.jpg Queen for a Day 67.jpg Queen for a Day 71.jpg Queen for a Day 76.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 64.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 52.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 72.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 29.jpg Season Two Beyond the Corona Walls 13.png Beyond the Corona Walls 18.png Beyond the Corona Walls 53.jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 3.png Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure 1.png Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure 4.png Beyond the Corona Walls 59.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls (4).jpg Beyond the Corona Walls 65.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 67.jpeg The Return of Quaid 17.jpg The Return of Quaid 29.jpeg The Return of Quaid 30.jpeg The Return of Quaid 31.jpeg The Return of Quaid 19.jpg Forest of No Return 9.png The Return of Quaid 7.png Forest of No Return 12.jpg Forest of No Return 16.jpg Forest of No Return 17.jpg Forest of No Return 19.jpg Forest of No Return 20.jpg Forest of No Return 24.jpg Freebird (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire (1).jpg Keeper of the Spire (6).jpg King Pascal 17.jpg King Pascal 24.jpg Happiness Is... (1).jpg Happiness Is... (3).jpg Happiness Is... (13).jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree.jpg Rapunzel Day One 16.jpg Rapunzel Day One 18.jpg You're kidding me 05.jpg You're kidding me 10.jpg You're kidding me 11.jpg You're kidding me 12.jpg You're Kidding Me 24.jpg You're kidding me 15.jpg You're Kidding Me 25.jpg Destinies Collide (4).jpg Season Three Rapunzel's Return (7).jpg Rapunzel's Return (22).jpg Rapunzel's Return (9).jpg Tangled Season 3.jpeg Rapunzel's Return 08.jpg Rapunzel's Return (41).jpg Rapunzel's Return (44).jpg Rapunzel's Return (32).jpg Rapunzel's Return (31).jpg Rapunzel's Return (63).jpg Stronger Than Ever Before.jpg Rapunzel's Return (64).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (7).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (9).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (3).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (10).jpg Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (14).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (5).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (7).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (9).jpg|Lance's daydream The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (11).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (19).png The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (14).jpg No Time Like the Past (2).jpg|Teenage Lance No Time Like the Past (13).jpg No Time Like the Past (6).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (39).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (7).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (57).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (59).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (49).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (50).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (82).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (29).jpg Be Very Afraid (36).jpg Be Very Afraid (61).jpg Be Very Afraid (57).jpg You're Bigger Than That.jpg Be Very Afraid (25).jpg Be Very Afraid (26).jpg Be Very Afraid (29).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (6).jpg Lance points in fear.jpg|"Uh, guys? You might wanna stop talking about the secret of the scroll!" Cassandra's Revenge (86).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (89).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (91).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (92).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (95).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (2).jpg Flynnpostor (8).jpg Flynnpostor (12).jpg Flynnpostor (16).jpg Flynnpostor - Varian and Lance.jpg Flynnpostor - Varian and Lance 00.jpg Flynnpostor (15).jpg Flynnpostor (4).jpg Category:Tangled galleries Category:Character galleries